


Bound

by panda_desu



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re to serve Daishuuryou-sama, you idiot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Decade, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and all the characters belonged to TOEI Company, Ltd. All rights reserved. The silver chain thing is snatched from Stardust by Neil Gaiman. I do not own anything and/or anyone. No profit gained. No harm intended.

He hardly can remember the first time he was brought to the castle. Or why he was brought to the castle. He can only remember that there was a war -a dragging and frustrating one, but war is always like that, right? The reason for the war is already become so vague. He thinks that it was suppose to be between them and Chimatsuri Doukoku side but then another party was coming in. A rider, or something, with his friends and then there was another bunch of people under Daishuuryou banner or something and then the rider was caught and then he became their leader and everything turned in to a blur. If someone asked him to draw a map of event, Takeru might as well commit suicide.

  
All he knows is that he is now a prisoner in this castle. It has been for a length of time; maybe a year or maybe a couple of weeks or maybe merely days. The castle’s dungeon is closed and solid with no windows. Takeru knows this only by the appearance of the cell he is locked in. It’s dark -a candle is all that spare him from total darkness. He can hear sobs and a couple of time, screams. He suspects he also hears scratching sound. It’s all unnerving and almost drives him to madness.

They don’t treat him badly. They feed him a loaf of bread and water. Standard procedure to keep a prisoner alive, Takeru thinks gravely. But he really can’t complain, right? Takeru sits still in a meditating pose. Eyes closed, he tries to remember his retainers, no, friends’ faces. Jii’s face. Replaying their voices, laughs, the quiet busy bustling of the kurokos. Sometimes, if he felt he has the strength, Takeru will do some training with imagery sword. That calms him. Sort of. At least he hasn’t gone mad. Or so he hopes.

They move him from the dungeon. Takeru doesn’t ask why. Perhaps it’s best not to ask questions. Still, he is scared as where to they are bringing him. The corridor is long and unwinding -doors, guards, more doors, more guards, people moving, another doors and guards. His vision is blurry. Perhaps they will bring him to trial (on what ground, he doesn’t know) or perhaps they will send him to death right away.

But they send him to what seems like a servant quarter. He can see better now. Solemn but terrified expressions, bowed heads, matching dust colored tunics, and the sound of chain rattling. They are bound around their feet. They hand him to two servants, commanding them to take care of him. Takeru can’t think.

The servants bring him to another room. They release him from the chain around his wrist and ankles. They undress him. “What?” Takeru can hear himself blurts the question. One of the servant only smiles at him. The other snorts, “Consider your self lucky,” he says. Takeru can feel a frown takes residence on his forehead.

“Why?” he asks again.

“You’re to serve Daishuuryou-sama, you idiot.” The reply is far from what he is expecting. But Takeru doesn’t ask anymore. He feels dizzy. He suspects the scent of the incense causes it. It smells sweet. Too sweet Takeru feels nauseous. And then they bathe him; they put him into a large tub. The water is hot and scented like grass and honey. It’s frustratingly comfortable. They scrub dirt from his body, they wash his hair, and before he knows it, Takeru already dressed in a piece of yukata.

Silk, Takeru feels with his palm. They put another chain on him but it’s different from the previous. This one is so thin and made of silver. It binds beautifully around his left ankle, like a jewel. But it can’t be broken. Takeru tries several times after the servants left him alone in another room. The chain breaks easily but quickly joins itself while the other end is tied to a column. Takeru suspects that it’s no use trying to break that end either.

He waits. Quite a long time before someone arrives with his food. No more bread and water but a full course menu. He finds himself hungry. Very hungry he finishes the food in a blink of an eye. And then he falls asleep. It seems that no one comes for him while he is sleeping. Another portion of food replaces the ones he finishes earlier. Takeru eats them as well. And then he goes back to sleep.

Three days and Takeru finds his strength again. The chain let him goes wherever he wants to go but still remains unbroken. Takeru starts to consider it as a part of his own body. It’s no use to fight it. Takeru tries to go out of the room. The door is unlocked but there are guards outside. One kicks him, sending him flying back into the room. His fellow guard scolds him, reminding him that he will face a dire consequent if ever their lord finds out that the prisoner is injured. Takeru never tries to go out again.

He meditates again, trying to find a peace of mind, if he can or if there’s such thing as peace of mind now. He practices. They are kind to give him a wooden sword this time. They bathe him twice a day, feed him thrice a day, and let him go to the lavatory whenever he feels the need to. But nothing is said or related to him about anything. They said he is about to serve Daishuuryou-sama but who is this Daishuuryou-sama? If he is about to serve this Daishhuuryou-sama, why they keep him in this room -Takeru considers it as another shape of a prison cell- instead of giving him something to do?

He asks for paper and brush and some ink. Maybe practising his calligraphy can be a new and nice distraction for him as well as a good training for his mojikara. But they don’t give him that. They know. Takeru feels a little dejected but he stays silent and practice with his sword again.

He is summoned on the tenth day he is in that room. They bathe him, this time with water scented of lavender and musk. Smooth and very sexy. Takeru doesn’t bother. They put a nicer yukata on him. Still made of silk but of finer quality and red in color. They bring him to another room. The room is so big and vast but unlike the other part of the castle, this room is so bright. A big window at the end of the room causes this. Takeru can only see the sky from where he is standing and judging from the strong breeze, this room is located on a high level, very high level.

There is a bed. A huge four posted bed in the middle of the room. It is made of hard charcoal wood. The sheet’s white while everything else is blood red. Takeru let his fingertips touches the surfaces. Silk, satin and velvet. The day bed near the window is as comfortable. Also black and blood red in color. There is a table in front of it. Full of food and refreshment. Takeru stands still while a guard breaks his chain (it encloses again) and pulls the other end around one of the bed post.

He hears them leave. Alone in the room. This must be someone’s room, Takeru thinks. He remembers his own room back at the Shiba mansion. It only tenth in size but it is one of a few rooms he feels safe inside. This room is strange, just like every part of the castle he ever seen. It is so wide but it seems like he can’t touch any end of it even though the chain lets him to. He climbs to the bed, folds himself and sleeps.

When he opens his eyes again, it’s already dark outside but someone has lit the candles inside the room. It’s almost romantic but Takeru is frantic because his hands are now raised above his head, tied securely on the bed poster with the silver chain. To his horror, there is someone beside him.

Takeru frowns. He feels like he knows this man but he can be wrong. “Who are you?” he whispers, a little bit shaky but Takeru can care any less.

The man lays beside him, head propped on one hand while his other hand plays with a length of the silver chain. He cocks an eyebrow to Takeru and smiles wryly at him. “Tsk, it’s very rude not knowing the name of the man you are supposed to serve, ShinkenRed-san.”

“......................Daishuuryou-sama?”

The man nods.

“You look like someone I know.”

“There is only one me.”

Takeru doesn’t answer that.

“Do you know why you are brought here, ShinkenRed-san?”

“I do not know many things anymore.” Takeru admits.

Daishuuryou smiles, “Wise answer. Suitable for a lord.”

It sounds like a mockery. A familiar mockery.

Daishuuryou shifts closer. He reaches out, doing something with the chain above Takeru’s head. Takeru lets himself being pulled up and dragged to sit on the man’s lap. He is naked. They are naked. How he just realizes it now, he doesn’t know. The silver chain binds his wrist together, also around their waists. Takeru looks at the man, confusion in his eyes.

“They say I am to serve you.” he whispers. Daishuuryou’s skin is cold. Takeru shivers when he touches him.

“Your friends are dead.” Daishuuryou studies his prisoner’s face for a while. Takeru shows no emotion. He only nods his head a little. Daishuuryou moves and smiles a cocky smile when Takeru gasps.

Takeru takes a deep breath. He shifts closer to the man. The pain is excruciating but he is used to pain. This is nothing than the sudden emptiness that takes over him at the moment. “Has the war ended?”

“I do not like to explain things.” He moves again, sending Takeru to writhes and whimpers. He looks at Takeru’s flushed face and slips some strands of hair behind Takeru’s ear. He kisses the ear and whispers a suggestion so logical and tempting.

“Forget everything.”

A thrust. Takeru gasps sharply.

“You are bound to me.”

Takeru knows that. He takes a breath. Deeply. Something crawls inside of him and Takeru shakes his head, trying to resist, trying to hold it inside of him but desperately. He knows he is loosing. He moves his head, searching, and finds the other man’s eyes. Devious, passionate, evil, fragile.

Takeru shakes his head again. He is sobbing now. Not loudly but sad and torn. Daishuuryou kisses him. On his eyes, the tip of his nose, his cheeks and on his lips.

It breaks loose.

“...........Tsukasa.”

  
*****

  
Takeru opens his eyes. It is morning by the look of it. The room is bright from the sunlight that comes in from the big circular window. Takeru squints and looking away from the blinding light. He closes his eyes again, trying to figure out what happened the night before. His body feels sore all over even though Daishuuryou was being somewhat gentle to him. His words, though, breaks everything inside Takeru.

So Jii, Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, Mako and Kotoha are dead? He remembers vaguely seeing their bodies in between ruins and other bodies. He still can remember Ryuunosuke reaching out his hand to him when they took him. He still remembers Genta being the only one who was still standing, fighting. But everything is so vague. Takeru barely can decide if all of those are his memory or just a dream.

Takeru hates war. Always. But the war against Chimatsuri Doukoku was necessary. They did not have any choice. They had to fight.

And Daishuuryou...

He doesn't know what to think of him and his army or whether the war is really necessary. Or why they had to go to that war.

Tsukasa. Takeru has always known him by that name. But that faithful day, he came by the name of Daishuuryou. Takeru was so baffled and everything just tumbling around him. People to save. A battle to won. Friends or foes to decide which side they are on. It was confusing. It is still confusing.

And here he is. Lying on the huge bed. Alone.

Yes. Alone. A feeling that Takeru is so familiar with. He's always alone all of his life. Since they told him that he had to be the shadow head of the Shiba clan and since his father died that night. He was alone to go through all of the study and education. Sometimes he wept in his sleep. Jii was kind and a very good and nurturing tutor as well as mentor but Takeru could never convey his feelings to the old man. It was fun when Genta came around until he had to leave one night to follow his father. And Takeru was alone again.

When the other four came and Genta was back, Takeru was already used to keep everything to himself. Even after everything was out in the open and they knew about him being kage, even after the acceptance and his official appointment to be the real 19th head of Shiba clan, there is always a tinge of loneliness that he can not seems to avoid.

So hearing those words from Daishuuryou, that his friends are all gone, Takeru easily slips in to that feeling, welcoming it like an old friend and embrace it like an old comfort blanket.

He decides to wake up. His stomach is protesting softly, after all. He's silent for a while, noticing the silver chain around his ankle. It jingles softly, like a distant and mythical music to his ear. He sighs, dragging his naked body to get out of the bed. Food is ready on the table near the window and Takeru has to blush for the fact that other people may see him naked on the bed. He doesn't even know why he doesn't bother to look for anything to cover his body. The sunlight is so warm and he enjoys it. Furthermore, he is alone in that room.

He perches on the daybed and noticing that the food and tea are still warm and very inviting. He eats in silence while from a distance, he can hear voices. He ignores them and continues eating. He lays on the daybed, turning his head toward the huge window and looking at the blue sky. He wonders what if he walk up to that window, what will he see from there. Or how it feels if he jumps out of it.

He chuckles at the thought. Suicide is cowardice. If Takeru wanted to end his life, he might as well do it another way. Like engaging himself in what seems like an endless battle with Juzou. But Juzou is also gone. He was one of a kind and Takeru has this strange feeling that he will never encounter another person who has the same wicked passion like the man-gedou. So, suicide is not an option. Really. Or maybe he'll consider it some other time.

He takes a bath. Only then that he realizes how big the tub is. He can stretch his legs as far as he can and his toes still haven’t met the other end. He lowers his body until half of his face is drown into the warm water. This time, the water smells like lavender again. His eyes catch the glittery line on the tub's wall. The silver chain. Takeru touches it with his fingertips. He wonders how far it can go. He tries to give it a yank but it only results in him hurting his ankle than damaging the chain.

He dons a new kimono. Still red in color. He wonders if it's on purpose to fit the color of the entire room. If it is, that only means that he is now worth no more than the furniture in the room. Takeru smiles bitterly. He tightens his obi and wanders to the daybed again. He doesn't know how long he's laying there and staring at the sky before he falls asleep again.

  
****

  
Something awakes him. A feeling. A touch. Takeru opens his eyes and bites his lips to prevent the soft moan that already performing there.

Daishuuryou flashes him a devious grin. "You're here with my dinner. Might as well I help myself."

Takeru kicks his shoulder. "I am not your dinner." he retorts sharply.

Daishuuryou catches his leg, his long fingers claw around his ankle. Takeru hisses because the chain brushes against the torn skin there. He kicks with his other leg. Daishuuryou catches it, too. Easily, without much effort. "Feisty." He comments. Takeru bucks, trying to move away but both of his ankles are already in Daishuuryou's hands. The other man holds them and ties them together with the chain. He bodily strangles Takeru and brings the chain to bind Takeru's wrists.

"I might not have to do this if you don't fight, ShinkenRed-san." Daishuuryou purrs, looking so satisfied with Takeru's state; bound and curling under him.

Takeru fixes his eyes with Daishuuryou's. "Why did you not kill me?" His voice is somewhat calm, suppressing rage and covered with curiosity.

"Have I said that I don't have to explain things to you?" Daishuuryou scowls. He pulls back and sits in front of Takeru. He reaches for food and starts eating.

Takeru turns away, facing the window. The sun is setting, turning the sky crimson. "Did you kill my friends?"

A silence.

"No." Daishuuryou answers lightly. "My subordinates did."

Takeru opens his mouth but closes them again. He doubles up, pressing his knees to his chest and hugging them in his arms. The chain jiggles.

"It sounds nice." Daishuuryou says but Takeru doesn't react to that. He yelps when Daishuuryou pulls him roughly to him. His back bumps against Daishuuryou's chest and the chain is yanked. Takeru hisses as the chain tears his skin again. He can see crimson around his ankles and wrist.

Daishuuryou brings his face close to Takeru's. So close to Takeru's liking but he doesn't utter a word. He only shifts away but Daishuuryou bites his neck. Takeru can feel some teeth dig deep into his skin and flesh. It doesn't really hurt but Takeru suspects at least a mark is now there where Daishuuryou bites him. He hisses again.

"Why do you fight, ShinkenRed-san?" Daishuuryou whispers. Ever so softly. "You have nothing nor anyone to fight for." Ever so logical.

Takeru looks away, only revealing more skin for Daishuuryou to lick and bite. Takeru gasps sharply. "I do not know." he whispers. He doesn't know either why he answers him.

"Stop fighting. Stop trying. It's not worth it." Daishuuryou whispers again right in front of his ear before planting a kiss there.

Takeru is sobbing. "It's not worth it." He echoes.

"It isn't." Daishuuryou agrees with a smile.

When Daishuuryou takes him, practically driving himself into Takeru without any hesitation even proper preparation, Takeru no longer resist him. He just gasps and sobs silently. His mind is blank and he can't think of anything really. His shattered world is now completely gone.

*****

Daishuuryou is still not being gentle with him. Sometimes he's even rougher and forces himself to Takeru without warning. Once every other day, he will stay in the room and not letting Takeru sleep or even has a shut eye. Those are the days that he enters the room with annoyed look and rage. After the third time, Takeru suspects something is happening out there and Daishuuryou is not approved of whatever it is.

Takeru always end up losing his consciousness and finds the bruises on his body accumulating. Every time he embraces the pain. At least, it's a familiar feeling.

The last time, Daishuuryou is fucking him like he's possessed. He's not holding back and lashing out all of his anger to Takeru. Almost strangling and choking him. Takeru struggles and try to escape but Daishuuryou is too strong and the chain binds him tighter. Somewhere in the middle, Takeru passes out and waking up only to find that even an unconscious companion is not a problem for him. Takeru smells blood. His blood. This time, the pain is excruciating and Takeru screams.

He doesn't know what's stopping Daishuuryou in the end. He just stops, leaving Takeru on the messy bed; exhausted, torn, bruised, bleeding and broken.

Two slaves tend to his bruises. The torn skin where the silver chain has hurt him from yanking and too much struggling, the bluish spots on his upper arm, near the neck, chest, stomach, thigh and every where else. They soak healing herb to his bath water to sooth the pain and make him drink potions. Daishuuryou is not happy with the smell of the herb, potions and ointment and leave Takeru alone for days.

Takeru is somewhat lost in the big room. He just lies on the bed, not moving. He lets his body takes as much rest as it can get and taking time to heal. He forces himself to eat and not let himself dehydrate. But even moving from the bed to the daybed is too much for his body. So once he reaches one place, he prefers not to move again for a very long time.

He sleeps. A lot. Dozing here and now. Flashes of dreams and maybe memories. Sometimes he replays in his mind, the daily life back in Shiba mansion. Waking up before sunrise, sword practice and calligraphy, breakfast, more practice and then Chiaki will whine for them to go out or visiting Genta's cart, then they will be back at the mansion for evening practice, dinner, bath and then discussing things with Jii over tea and some sweets. Sometimes he will stay up late, reading or maybe meditating. Takeru is careful to maintain that he is always alert and in good shape. He is, after all, the 19th head of the Shiba clan. Some other times, he stays up very late or ends up not sleeping at all. Some times he even skips the entire day. Those are the times when Tsukasa comes to the mansion. Sometimes with his friends. Most of the times, alone.

He feels happy, even though only a little bit. At least, he can close his eyes and not seeing bad strange dreams and the corner of his mouth is slightly curved upward into a smile. A small, almost invincible smile. Sometimes, the fond memory hurts, more than the physical pain, even more than the sadness. And that always makes him weep pitifully.

The emptiness grows bigger whenever he wipes his tears away.

And Daishuuryou's not even there to distract him from the emptiness.

It's tragic but it's sadly true. The pain Daishuuryou causes him always manage to make him empty his mind and focuses on the pain instead of any other feelings and thoughts he might be having. At least, that way, he has no time to think or feel anything but the pain.

  
*****

  
Takeru feels a hand touching his arm and caressing gently. He opens his eyes and sees Daishuuryou there, standing beside the daybed with a frown on his forehead. Takeru coughs a little.

"You're warm." Daishuuryou states and Takeru is not answering. He's been in high fever for two days but he refuses to be lead to the bed by the slaves who take care of him. He wants to be near to the window so he can see the sky and doze and daydream. He shifts away from Daishuuryou's touch, even though weakly. He eyes the sky again and doesn't bother when he feels the space near his feet sinks a little.

"Have you eaten?" Daishuuryou asks again.

Takeru nods this time.

"Do they give you medicine?"

Another nod. The next second, he feels a pair of strong arms under his knees and his arms and his body is lifted from the daybed. Takeru yelps.

"No." he protests.

"You should be on the bed."

His hand touched Daishuuryou's chest and he grasps the black fabric of Daishuuryou's clothes under his palm. He shakes his head. "No. I want to stay here."

"I can't manage to let you be any sicker."

Takeru blinks at his master. Daishuuryou wears an annoyed look. But Takeru won't fool himself by thinking that Daishuuryou is worried about him. Takeru averts his eyes side ways and whispers. "Please."

Daishuuryou is silent and then he put Takeru back on the daybed. Takeru sighs and rests his arm over his forehead. His fever is getting better, actually. He blinks again as Daishuuryou covers him with warm blanket and takes place beside him. He pulls Takeru closer and wraps his arms around Takeru.

The samurai is baffled. He blinks several times but bites his lips so he won't make any comment on the loving gesture. Daishuuryou may not be thinking anything for his actions. Takeru is his and Daishuuryou doesn't look like the type of guy who will like it to lose his possession. So Takeru stays silent. He can't do anything, either. He shifts, lifting up his eyes to look at the sky.

It's not blue today. A bit grey, instead. The clouds are hanging heavily and ready to pour out rain. Takeru wonders how high this room is because he's sure he can almost see some thunder inside the cloud.

The hold around him tightens a bit. Takeru shifts so he won't get crush and that only means to move closer against Daishuuryou's chest. A couple of time and unconsciously, he find his breathing is matching Daishuuryou's rhythm. He falls asleep again.

*****

He dreams about a boy, just about his age, appearing in front of him and they fought together. A mocking smile. Witty words. A hug. A kiss.

\------

  
 _"Yo."_

_Takeru's steps are halted. He blinks at the lanky figure sitting on the veranda, waving cockily at him. Gathering his composure, Takeru proceeds. He sits beside the boy and put his wooden sword on the floor next to him._

_"Uh oh, someone's not in a good mood." his guest comments cheekily._

_Takeru pouts. "It won't hurt if you give some notice before coming here, you know."_

_"You said that I am always welcomed here."_

_"True." Takeru nods. "But there's a common thing called manner, Tsukasa."_

_The boy named Tsukasa grins cheekily at him. "I'm not popular for my manner. In fact, I think some people are having a problem with my manner."_

_"You think?" Takeru lifts his eyebrows in amusement. He puts on his geta and walks away to the yard, bringing his wooden sword with him. He starts his practice._

_"So now who’s talking about manner? Is it a good manner to abandon a guest and continue on with your daily exercise?" Tsukasa teases him._

_A sharp swing of the wooden sword. "You're hardly a guest," Takeru states._

_Tsukasa rises from his spot and walks up to his host. With arms folded in front of his chest, he watches Takeru practice. A quirky smile is plastered on his lips and Takeru gives him an annoyed look._

_"What are you doing standing there? You can get hit." He grumbles._

_Tsukasa smirks and moves behind the young lord. His long arms snake around Takeru's waist and firmly pulling him into a tight embrace. Takeru yelps but isn't really trying to move away. Tsukasa's face is already so close to his, anyway. His warm breath wafting over Takeru's ear and cheek, sending a gentle shiver down his spine. Takeru is sure that his cheeks are crimson at the moment. He looks down to his feet and closes his eyes. A soft gasp escapes his lips when Tsukasa presses a gentle kiss on his cheek then to his ear._

_The kiss tickles and Takeru bites his lips so not to chuckle. He squirms a little and Tsukasa nibbles at his earlobe teasingly. Takeru turns his head to face Tsukasa and kisses his cheek chastely._

_"I have to practice." he whispers, a bit raggedly because his heart is practically racing by Tsukasa's touch and the hands that rest on his stomach feel so warm through the layer of his kendo-gi._

_"Hmm." Tsukasa mumbles. He releases Takeru after a while and walks away to sit on the veranda again. He sits there until Takeru finishes his practice and kisses him again after that._

  
*****

  
Daishuuryou comes to him every night. Sometimes before dinner, sometimes after that or way past midnight. But he always gone every time Takeru opens his eyes in the morning. He is always rough and doesn't hold himself on whatever account. The more Takeru struggles, the more ferocious Daishuuryou becomes. It's like he wants to make a point to Takeru that fighting is not going to do him any good. That it's worthless.

Every small part of him that still has a will to fight is beaten down one by one every single time Daishuuryou comes to him.

Takeru can feel that he gets weaken every single day. Day by day, he only lays there on the bed or the daybed, looking blankly at the ceiling or to the sky or anything. He curls up, crying helplessly like a little child. He wonders why he's still alive, why he is still there letting himself be used. Is it his pride? He no longer have any purpose. He no longer have duties. He is no longer the 19th head of the Shiba clan. He is a slave.

And Daishuuryou is his master.

But he is not a slave. He is a samurai. A samurai only serve the master that they choose and swore their life and loyalty to and follow him every step of the way.

Daishuuryou is his master.

A master he doesn't choose by himself.

Daishuuryou is his master.

He embraces the inevitable fact.

It's the truth.

His only truth.

  
-END-


End file.
